Conversation Hearts
by Ash Ninja
Summary: On Valentine's Day Megan is bored and Conner wants candy. You can only go from there. Supermartian. Arteldur. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Conversation Hearts  
**

**

* * *

**

Megan Morse sighed, drumming her fingers against the smooth, flat surface of the kitchen island. Next to her hand laid a small white box of candy. Earlier Artemis and Kaldur had gone into town to spend the say together since Aquaman was taking Kaldur on holiday to Atlantis for the next week and the couple wanted to spend quality time together. But just before they left the blond archer had give the box of candy to her to cheer the martian up.

The Cave was almost completely deserted on a count of Robin and Kid both attending school. The clock hands on the far wall seemed to move ever so slowly as she waited for her friends' return. She didn't bother to see Conner what doing because the martian knew the clone didn't like to be disturbed for no apparent reason. Leaving her to entertain herself.

"But there's nothing _to _do!" Megan said loudly, dropping her head onto the counter. Smacking it lightly against the hard surface. "Ow..."

Superboy let out a content sigh, hooking his towel around his neck and began walking out of the briefing room. The clone had been doing some weight training and solo training with the programed androids for the past five hours and finally decided to take a quick break. He smiled to himself, realizing the state of the Cave had been to his liking for most of the day.

Quiet.

Though he could not help but notice something was a miss...

"Megan." Superboy said quietly, walking into the living room. He walked past the kitchen, suddenly an emerald figure caught the corner of his eye, making him do a double take and slowly retraced his steps.

The verdant skinned heroine was laying face down on top of the island, her hands folded behind her neck and was groaning. He felt his brow furrow. What's with her? Was she sick? He spied the small white box next to her elbow on the table.

Could the box have something to do with her strange behavior?

"What's up?" He strolled into the kitchen, tossed his towel into the empty laundry hamper in the corner and hopped onto a stool across from the martian.

"Hm...? Oh!" Superboy watched Megan snap her head up, blush and quickly try to smooth down her mussed up hair. Superboy smirked to himself. "Hello, Superboy!"

"Hey, what's with the face?" He eyed the box wryly. "Something weird with the box?"

"Oh, this? No, no, this is candy."

"Candy?" Superboy reached out to take the candy but Megan's hand swiped it off of the island and held it back out of his reach. The clone arched his brow at her. "I can't have any?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"... You didn't ask."

"Oh... Can I have some candy?" Superboy rubbed the back of his neck. The martian nodded, satisfied with his manners then opened the top of the box and handed him a piece of candy. He glanced down at the sugary purple heart in his large palm. "What kind of candy is this? And why does it say **'Hottie'**?"

Megan blushed. "Does it say that? Er, they're... 'Sweet Conversation Hearts'." She read aloud the label on the box.

"How do you have a conversation with these things?"

"Well I think we use the candies to form and spell out phrases with the words written on them. Like this..." Megan plucked a orange heart from the box and placed it on the table.

It said: **Hello**.

"When do we eat them?"

"Until were done talking with them, I guess." She shrugged and dumped the rest of the multicolored heart candies onto the table and equally sorted them into two piles. Half for him and half for her.

"Now what?"

"You find a candy to reply to mine."

"Oh..." The martian watched the clone pop the 'Hottie' one into his mouth and scoop up his candy up into his hands to examine them closer. After a moment he placed a green heart down next to her orange one. This one said: **Hi**.

Megan placed down a pink one.

**How U Doin'?**

Conner selected a yellow heart next and smirked.

**Too Cool**

She giggled, setting down a white one.

**Awesome**

The clone propped his elbow onto the table, laying his weight onto it. The conversation suddenly becoming interesting with his next one.

**Dare Ya**

Megan blushed, shyly thumbing a red one.

**Hug me?**

Superboy leaned across the table, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. Megan almost crushed her candy in surprise as he pulled back. They sat there for a good five seconds staring at each other before laughing out loud. They continued the banter, exchanging goofy heart messages like **'You tease' **and **'XOXO'**.

Finally Megan noticed she was down to her last three candies while he had four. She glanced down at the three hearts in her hand. Two white and one yellow.

"You have more than me." Megan stated.

Superboy held up his free hand. "Hang on, I can fix this." She watched him observe his candy. His ears reddened when his gaze landed on a certain pink heart and quickly popped it into his mouth.

"Hey! What did that say?"

"Doesn't matter, put one down."

"Superboy!"

"Put one down!" The martian cursed the boy's temper but placed down one of her pink hearts.

**Ur cute**

Superboy's brow twitched, clearing his throat. He slid a purple one next to her hand.

**Adorable**

Megan blushed, ducking her head.

**My hero**

**Urs 4Ever** Superboy sat back, balancing his remaining two hearts in his hand.

Megan bit her bottom lip. "Well this one's not very good but..." She put it down anyway.

**Baby**

**Sweet **The clone chuckled at his own message.

The martian took in a deep breath and handed him her last message.

**First kiss**

"It's... It's not like I'm asking..." She mumbled. "It's the only one I have left."

"Hm..."

Superboy leaned once more across the table, tilted her chin back up and capture her soft lips in a sweet chaste kiss. Even in a brief amount of time he could her heart accelerate as her body temperature rose dramatically. Before she could respond to his impulsiveness he drew back to his seat and slid his own candy onto the table.

**Wuv U**

"Superboy..." Megan blushed, watching the clone avert his gaze away from her as he snatch up the empty box and began shaking it violently. "What are you doing?"

"We need more."

"I... We could ask Artemis and Kaldur to get more for us while they're in town?"

"Do it, now." Quickly she nodded her and tapped into her telepathic powers.

_Artemis?_

_Eh? Megan? This isn't a very good time..._

_Could you please get us more Conversation Heart candy?_

_Um... sure. How many more did you want?_

Superboy intercepted the link. _Forty. We need forty more._

_Superboy!_

_Just get the candy._

_Jeez, Megan. You really know how to pick'em!_

_... I can still hear you._

_You were supposed to hear that. And how are we supposed to pay for all of this candy?  
_

_Put it on my tab, Blondie._

_Gr... When we get home- _Megan quickly broke the mind link before Artemis could finish her threat and grabbed Superboy's hand.

"Be nice!"

"Humph."

"They'll get the candy, you just have to be patient." Superboy moved his hand to intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I guess you'll have to keep me busy until then..."

* * *

"Hey! We're home, Megan!" Artemis hollered, walking into the living room. Her merman boyfriend trailed in behind after her. "Superboy? Are you here?"

"Maybe they went off to work on a mission?" Kaldur suggested.

Artemis shook her head and pointed to the kitchen, laughing. "Oh, they're working on something alright!"

Kaldur poked his head into the kitchen doorway to see Conner's large frame bent over the kitchen island, his hands gripping the edges as his head bobbed up and down slightly. A pair of long, green legs were wrapped around the clone's waist and two small hands of the same shade of green were riding up the back of his black shirt. Kaldur could make out a glimpse of red hair. A realization hit the merman as he blushed and slowly backed out of the room.

"Artie, I think we should leave the can-" Kaldur was cut off.

"Haha! Yeah, Megan, you go girl!" Artemis cheered, falling over onto the floor laughing and clutching her sides.

Superboy at last heard the archer, he quickly pulled away from the martian and ran over to lean back against the kitchen counter. Looking as if he did nothing wrong.

Megan, on the other hand, sat up from her place on the island, face flushed and hair tousled. She cleared her throat, trying to straighten herself out.

"H-Hi, guys! When did you get back?"

Artemis grabbed Kaldur's offered and got up off the floor. "Er... About three minutes ago when SuperHunk over there decided to use his tongue to emphasize his feelings for you."

"It... It was nothing like that!" Megan blushed.

"Yeah, sure. We got your candy." Artemis pointed to four plastic bags filled with the martian's requested candy laying in the far corner of the room.

"Thank-"

Megan was cut off as Superboy suddenly crossed the kitchen, picked her up over his shoulder, brushed past his teammates and scooped up the bags of candy.

"Where are you two going?" Kaldur called after him.

"To talk." Superboy replied, heading for his bedroom.

Megan smiled.

Thank Mars for Conversation Hearts!

* * *

**A/n: Haha oh the fun me and my friends have with this candy! I just thought it be cute for Supermartian to get into the fun.**

**Reviews are welcomed and flames will be deleted.**


End file.
